The NEW ORGANIZATION XIII
by peffy
Summary: well. . . i think. . . its good. . . not sure what to say . . . i j-j-just hope u like it. I'm nervous! Enjoy. none of the characters belong to me EXCEPT Peffy


THE NEW ORGANIZATION XIII (that's right. I created a new organization in my story. I have only mentioned six of them in my story. Yes we still keep the black coat thing. It's pretty nifty now that I think about it and it draws a lot of attention to many others. We really don't mind but hey being head of the new organization is no easy task. So I leave u off hearing wut we have to say. And here r the members of the NEW ORGANIZATION XIII.

PEFFY

Head of the new organization and the hard worker. He has to take care much of everything. After all, being the man of the house and not even 20 is a big job for him. He really doesn't care that things go wrong once in a while becuz it happens every day. He is kind hearted and willing to help others I need. After going through many worlds that felt like 300 yrs of traveling which was only 4 yrs in total, his skills have exceeded the limits of others. In other words he is one of the strongest people known to any1. He even knows what he is capable of. So he limits them so that hopefully something doesn't go bye-bye with a single touch of his finger. A PLANET. He lives with 5 different ppl and they don't pay rent becuz they all have PhD in their fields. He is a renowned doctor and helps save those in death state conditions. Also a nutritionist so he watches his health a lot. Even though he is popular, the fan boys and girls want to hug him. Moves faster than the speed of light if he so desires to. Trains for 3 days and relaxes for 2 days. Mainly tending his small farm in the back yard. He has 4 pets living with him. He is the One and also a Keyblade Master. Oh yea and he has fought his other half countless amounts of time only to know that it was just a test. He has passed them all and feels proud that he could save the world even though he was only 14

Sora

Peffy's great buddy (don't go yaoi on this. I will slaughter u). They met each other when they were 14. Since then, he has become just as strong as he is. Come to think of it. Those who live with him r just as strong as he is and they really don't care. He is also a doctor and apparently works at the airport for no reason wutsoever. SORA: ITS VOLUNTEER WORK. Oke there u have it. He volunteered to work there. Sora has 3 pets living with him and of course they care for him a lot. After all, his pets are his body guard. . . even though he can take care of himself with out a problem. He is the happy go lucky guy and a person who inspire others to do new things. He has been a big help to this organization to keeping things in a wonderful way. We all know that he has a girlfriend named Kairi. I won't talk about that. He may act a bit foolish sometimes but hey, it keeps this place form falling apart. He is the Keyblade Master and also does the same training routine as Peffy. They have a lot in common.

Nexel

He is Peffy's nobody. . .well he was his nobody until he found him. The year of searching came to an end when Peffy was only 15. He wears the opposite cloth as Peffy but the appearance look very similar. That's how it has been. He is just some guy that likes to act cool and always keeps things to a minimum. In tough situations, he will look for an answer and hopefully end the problem. He has a favorite word and u wanna know wut it is don't you. It's "OBJECTON" though he doesn't say that to often and it really doesn't matter at all. He can act like a total dork sometimes but that's not to say he knows wut he is doing. He is the one who gets a lot of beating by Peffy. Mostly in the head and always keeps asking why did u have to do that. The answer. . . . Ur acting like a total dork. Hahahahaha . . . . he is a physiologist and a Coach. He is also a wielder of the keyblade and instead of wielding one, he wields two. JUST LIKE ROXAS. He currently takes care of 2 pets

Roxas

He is Sora's nobody. . . well he was his nobody until he found him. He has managed to loosen up a bit. He only has one problem. HE CAN'T FIND HIS CLOTHS! Oh jeez he is like blind or something? Obviously I'm just a voice so I don't know and it really doesn't matter anywayz. He wanted to be member #13 in the organization. For one specific reason. HE LIKES TO PLAY THE GAME #13. don't ask why but that's just how it is. Roxas also have pets. Only 2 pets. He is a coach in a collage campus and a professor in mathematics. So he does all the calculations and everything. WHAT A MATH FREAK. Lol. I hope he didn't hear that. After living with Peffy, he has apparently keeps loosing to him in Halo 3. he may get a few victories once in a while but dang, u need to practice on ur aim. Also he bosses around Axel a bit to prove one thing, they ARE NOT GAY! How low can ppl go? I don't want to know. He also wields 2 keyblades. U no which ones.

Axel

You know this guy very well so I won't say too much. After all, he keeps finding a bunch of parody videos on YouTube. He knows there is a lot of yaoi with him and Roxas. YES THIS ACTUALLY DISGUSTS HIM. He even goes on Deviant ART and also finds pictures of yaoi things. He might just vomit and u all knows his famous line. "Got it memorized" he wanted to be member #8 becuz that's wut he was b4. Peffy was going to place him as #4 but Axel insisted that he be #8 for a weird reason. . . .the # 8 has symmetry. He likes using the element fire and at least it keeps the house warm on winter nights or on any cold night. He is a paleontologist and thinks the big bang is total bogus and everyone else agrees with him. he has 1 pet even he likes to hide him from everyone else. U better have that memorized or its toasted bread for breakfast. He is no longer a Nobody. He managed to find his real self and I 4get the name but who cares. He is glad he can fully exist. Jeez Peffy keeps 4getting what the name of his weapon.

Demyx

You know him well also. At least Peffy knows the name of this weapon. But he won't say it. This is a guy who wants to look for a band. He nvr asked us to join so he keeps going out everyday just to look for ppl to recruit. No1 really has an idea why he does it but I guess its just in him to do that. It is inevitable for him. he will ask us to make a band. The one thing he doesn't know is that we know how to use various amounts of instruments. He has his own catch fraise "Dance Water Dance!" Its annoying but hey he can cool things around here on hot days. He has also found his real self but decided to join Peffy becuz he wanted to and that making a new Organization wasn't really that much of a bad idea. He gets a huge beating from Axel becuz they mess around with each other a lot. He water a lot as u can see he drinks more water than anybody else in the house. He likes to play Brawl. He only has one pet and later buy another one just for the heck of it. . . wait u don't buy! U trade ur money for an item. That's how its suppose to be said.


End file.
